A Changing Rose
by audreyxo19
Summary: Rose is a Weasley. Intelligent and cunning, finally her year to enter Hogwarts. Her legacy awaits, but can she live up to all the expectations? Taken back by remarks from a young blonde she finds herself drawn to him, unknowingly starting something she cannot control.
1. Chapter 1

**A/ Note: all characters are owned by jk rowling do not own harry potter.**

 **Chap 1: A short farewell**

Malfoy. A name uttered endlessly at family dinners when the subject of The Second War came up. Father never liked this family particularly Draco Malfoy.

"He should count himself lucky he escaped Azkaban." Father angrily said as he stared into the fire.

"He went through a lot after that, and marrying Astoria and having a son seems to have changed him." Mum said gently squeezing his shoulder. "We should not look into the past, Ron. He may surprise you, you know," she said reassuringly. Ron smiled slightly in her direction.

"Nothing can surprise me now." and with that, he walked out the room off to sleep.

Rose Weasley. A name I always said with pride. Being the daughter of Ron and Hermonie was something that made people turn heads and star at me as we all walked past towns, particularly Diagon Alley. I liked to think it was my name that had this effect, rather than my appearance. My fiery red hair and blue eyes told a different story. Everyone said my features were that of a beauty but I never saw it. Whenever I look in the mirror sure my features made me pretty, but my name left a bigger impression. _I was a Weasley_. The reputation I would have to carry with me for all my days. A name that will be yelled out tomorrow in the Sorting Hat Ceremony.

Nervously shuffling myself I turned towards mom. She was staring at me with a curiously playful look in her eye.

"Thinking about the Hogwarts, aren't we?" She said with an all knowing smile.

I nodded in amazement wondering how she could tell.

Putting her arm around me, pressing a kiss to my forward

"No matter what happens, you'll do fine. Your father and I, don't care what house you're put in. As long as you still visit us during the holidays we'll be okay. Your own adventures await at Hogwarts and you'll find yourself, don't stress Rosie". "Now off to bed, you need to be well rested for Kings Cross."

As I walked up the stairs I couldn't help but wonder if she was right. I tossed and turned that night. Thinking of a castle I had only seen in dreams.

 **A/N: Hello guys. This is my first HP fanfic. I've been wanting to write this a long time, so I finally plucked up the courage to sit and write. I know this was super short but I was pressed on time, next one will be longer! ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All characters owned by JK rowling I DO NOT OWN HP. I know this isn't that much longer but I couldn't wait. Didn't want to over edit this piece. Read and enjoy! Reviews Welcome! xo**

Chapter 2: King Cross

Cracks of sunlight appeared at my windowsill. It was as if the night had been swallowed by the sun. Today was they day I depart for Hogwarts. Stepping out of my room, I looked at the Burrow. Trying to commit the scenery to memory, my eyes fell upon the family clock. Grandma Molly had taken so much pride in adding faces to it. I studied my families. My mother and father smiling, in between me and my brother, Hugo.

"I cannot believe I'm going away for nearly a year" saying in a whisper.

"Neither can I." I jumped and turned to see my father staring at me.

He let out a chuckle, clearly amused.

"You're growing up Rosie. Yet it feels like just yesterday, you were walking around trying to ride your first broomstick. It's hard to imagine not seeing you here babysitting Hugo or having your head in a book. I'm going to miss you very much." He turned giving me a gentle hug.

Burying my head in his chest, trying to ignore his tearful gaze I shed a tear. "Me too, dad. Me too."

"You could have at least tried to have a normal summer this year." cried Albus. Shifting his hair to the side as he walked with his trunk. "Studying the first year textbooks, is a lousy way to enjoy the summer".

Rolling my eyes, I was happy to have Albus come with me on the train. He could always make me laugh. Pushing my cart, we sped up as we got to the border. This was it. The moment I step on the train. I rushed surprised at how many children were already platform. I spotted Mum and dad and went to follow them leaving Albus to sort his luggage.

Dad was staring out, as if he was gone. Staring at the distance I found him staring at a tall blonde. His eyes were grey, having slight lines on his face. In his youth, he was probably attractive. Though he was smiling it didn't seem to touch his eyes. There was a sadness to them. Like a fog that loomed over, trapping all the air inside. He was dressed well, hugging a beautiful brunette, both who were turning towards a blonde. His eyes seemed to lighten up as he held his family. Turning back towards my father, his face looking preoccupied, continuing to stare at the family.

"So that's little Scorpius" my father said cocking his head to one side curiously.

"Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie, lucky for us you got your mothers brain." Turning to me, a smile creeping on his lips.

I tried one last time to sneak a peek at the tall blonde man who sparked such a playful response from Dad. But when I turned, it had been too late to spot him. In the distance, only for a moment, it was another pair of eyes who were looking at me; the younger blonde. I stood still captivated by one thing; Grey Eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Meeting

A/N: All Characters belong to the Great JK Rowling. Ok guys, need some opinons. I struggled with writing in third person and first. The first two Chapters are in the first person narrative, but in this one I wanted to try third person. Do you guys have a preference? Let me know :) Feel free to review (Hoping ya'll do! lol). Xo – Audrey

"Five minutes till the train departs." The conductor shouted through the megaphone.

"Sweetheart, its time you board. Albus is probably expecting you." Giving her daughter one last hug, she gave her a firm squeeze. "Remember our talk. Hogwarts is ready to meet you, don't let your fear cloud the possibilities." She whispered into Rose's ear. "Be good".

Feeling the nerves drift away slightly, her father followed giving her a reassuring hug.

"I know, I don't say this often but I'll proud of whatever house you're in. You're my daughter and I couldn't ask for anything better, darling. Don't forget us when you make friends, ok?" He said, trying to not get sentimental.

"Give my best to my baby brother, Mum. I know he's with Grandma Molly and Arthur but I don't want him to think I forgot about him." She said as she was about to board. Her mother smiled and nodded.

Rose looked at her parents one last time as she made her way up the steps to the train. With one last wave, she boarded, attempting to find Albus. Passing through compartments she saw no sign of him. Just many kids gathering their gallons, sickles, and knuts for the passing trolley. She finally settled into an empty compartment.

This is only the beginning she thought. As soon as she stepped into Hogwarts, the sorting awaited her. Although she knew her father's assurance of it being okay for her to be in any house she knew he secretly wanted her to be in Gryffindor. What if the hat deems her to be cowardly, She thought. What if I am not good enough for that house? Fidgeting with her hands, she was grateful the train was moving. The open country air cleared her mind and she focused on the scenery. Looking at the changing hues of the leaves and mountains ahead, she hardly noticed when the door to the compartment opened.

"There you are. I was looking for you for ages." Albus said startling her from her thoughts. "I want to talk to you about the sorting, James is driving me mad, saying a have a chance at being in Slytherin. The weirdest part is I don't think I'd mind so much. It's all because of father. Before I boarded he told a story about a man called Severus Snape have you heard of him?"

The name had sparked a memory somewhere in her brain.

"Yes. Only once though. Mum and Dad were talking about him one night but the story is a little hazy. All I remember was that his patronus was the same as uncle Harrys mum." She said, thoughtfully.

"Father told me that too. Headmaster Snape loved his mother Lily and sacrificed himself to save my dad. After him telling me that it gave me hope." Albus said with a slight smile. "I just hope I can make friends like dad did."

Rose turned to Albus smiling. "Of course you will. And if anything I'll always be here too. However, I don't think you have much to stress over, I'm 75% percent positive we'll both be sitting in the Gryffindor table, treating ourselves to goblets of pumpkin juice and pastries in no time." She added with a laugh.

"I can see it now, you sticking out like a sore thumb at the table due to your ginger hair." Albus said chiming in.

Hoping to hide her expression she faked a laugh and turned back to the window, wanting to hide her expression. In truth she didn't want to show how scared she was. She had to be strong for herself and Albus's sake.

Albus, letting on to how Rose truly felt give her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm scared too, you know." Trying to be comforting. "But whatever happens, we'll always be friends."

With those words in the air, she turned Albus showing true concern. And yet they looked at one another and gave each other a reassuring smile. Leaving in the air their worries, they decided to play a game of Wizard Chess.

The train eased its way into the station. Rose and Albus barely had time to change by the time the announcement was made de-board.

Lying in front of the path was a giant, almost 8 feet tall. His beard was enormous covering most of his face. His brown eyes buried by his eyebrows and hair slightly combed back, he had a huge fur jacket on. She was taken aback by him she hardly had time to process him speak.

"Ye reckon must be Rose and Albus." He said sweetly as they approached. "If I didn't know any better I'd think ye monie and h'arry."

Rose and Albus's smiles stretched from ear to ear. Before they knew it they had ran up to him at twenty miles an hour. "Hagrid! We can't believe it's you, they shouted."

laughed echoed through the station. "See ye've heard a lot bout me". He said back embracing the children. "Best be off, loads of children, waiting."

As Rose made her way to the boat, she felt consumed with curiosity. In the distance she saw lights, shadowing the infamous Hogwarts. She imagined the inside and its vast dining hall filled with students, new just like her. As she approached she envisioned herself with her professors learning about Hogwarts ancestors learning spells they were able to conquer as adults. As the boat nearly reached the castle she couldn't believe her eyes.

The outside of the castle was majestic with towers on either side of the building. It was something out of a fairytale. High in the sky nearly touching the clouds, imagining the view from above them. The quidditch pitch could be seen, and if she squinted hard enough she could see the goal posts. The windows were painted in a mosaic manner, making her wonder how beautiful they looked when the light hit them.

"I think we're going to like it here." She beamed turning towards Albus.

As soon as the boats docked Rose was one of the first to enter the castles. As the doors opened she swallowed the intricate detail of the castles, wanting to pinch herself to make sure it was not a dream. In that instant she felt home.

As Headmaster McGonagall read out the list of names ready to be sorted, Rose couldn't help shake the feeling of doubt. Did she belong in Gryffindor after all?

"Rose Weasley." Professor Mcgonagall shouted through the crowd.

Making her way up the stairs she felt every nerve in her body pulsing ten times louder. She was sure everyone in the great hall could hear. She sat down and in the next few seconds the hat was on her head. She heard a voice immediately in her ear.

"You've seen a lot child" cried the hat. "So many memories .. so much strength untapped. And yet you doubt yourself, you're more Weasley than you give yourself credit for you know." After a moment the hat fell silent.

"Yes, my decision is clear." It said firmly.

"GRYFFINDOR." Exclaimed the hat.

The right side of the room burst in an uproar.

Walking to the table, a smile crept stretching from ear to ear. I belonged here, Rose thought happily. Extending out her hand she shook hands with twenty other Gryffindor's before settling in. Turning back to the ceremony she spotted Albus. Almost there, Al.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

The entire room fell silent. All eyes were on the blonde with Grey eyes. His fists clenching and unclenching after a few seconds, a coping mechanism for nerves I suppose. And yet he held himself with a quiet calm. His face gave nothing away and just like on the platform his eyes met mine. Yet without giving nothing away he nodded and smiled slightly. The hat seemed to have a hard time deciding where to put him for the room had never felt so quiet. Finally a roar could be heard from the left side of the room:

"SLYTHERIN!" He smiled at the direction of his table and briskly walking to meet his classmates. There was something about him that Rose couldn't put her finger on.

"Albus Potter." One of the last to be called.

Walking slowly it seemed like ages till he made his way to the chair.

If I felt pressure I could only imagine Albus. His family name, his legacy, all put to the test tonight.

In the briefest of moments, looking at Albus I saw a slight smile only in a direction unexpected.

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat.

In that instant the left side went into mayhem. In the herd of the crowd I lost sight of Albus. Only to regain it to see him shaking hands with a Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Broken Man

 **A/N: All Characters belong to the Great JK Rowling. Enjoy Guys, once again. Review, Review, Review!**

 **Xo – Audrey**

As soon as the roar of applause ended I still had a hard time digesting the news. Albus, my cousin, sorted into Slytherin. I kept my eyes on the sorting hat. Wondering if it was going to shout for him to come back. To say there was an error, but to no use. The hat does not make mistakes.

"Father told me that too. Headmaster Snape loved his mother Lily and sacrificed himself to save my dad. After him telling me that it gave me hope."

Albus's words from the train rang in her ear. He was going to be happy if placed in that house. There was not a trace of worry as he sat with the Slytherins. Although they would be separated perhaps they could still talk to one another.

* * *

I could not have been more wrong. Instantly after the sorting, it was as if Albus and I did not know each other. The only time I would see him would be during our flying lessons and potions. Even then we couldn't talk because the blonde was always there. I don't know why I couldn't ever say his name. Scorpius, what an unusual friend. Every time they were they were together it was nothing but jokes and weird handshakes. Albus never noticed me staring at him waiting for a hello. It was as if I did not exist. I blamed the blonde. There was never a moment when they weren't together. I didn't know what was worse envying him for having so much time with my cousin, or that I was constantly watching them ever so often.

The thought of the blonde of him crossed my mind. Perhaps he wasn't so bad, maybe if Albus was his friend it meant that he is different. Perhaps the ties that bound his father do not apply to him.

I looked at the blonde up and down. Trying to find any details that resembled the actions of his father, Draco. Over the course of her life her father, Ron always associated the words Malfoy with the word death-eater. However, the longer I stared the more I couldn't see any affliction with the two current parties. None the less he _is_ a Malfoy. Nearly talking to him would shame my family. I'm a _Weasley,_ and we do not associate with Malfoys. No matter the generation or age a Malfoy was a Malfoy none the less.

It wasn't until our next potions class that I heard _him_ speak. As usual blondie and Albus were sitting next to one another in the back room. This week we learning to conjure a sleeping draught. Crumbling the ingredients I made sure to turn my spool counter-clockwise for 5 precise turns.

Professor Slughorn stopped at my table admiring the scent of the purple potion.

"Excellent work, Miss Weasley. Clearly, you have the brains of Mrs. Granger and not her husband Randolph." Smiling politely at me then walking away.

It was fifteen minutes till the bell when we started packing up for Herbology. Attempting to leave early to score the best seat, I rushed out the door, only to realise I had forgotten my potions book. Pacing briskly back to class I was near the door frame when I heard _their_ conversation.

"Your cousin Rose, she seems to have a fairly good knowledge of this subject." He said casually.

"Don't be fooled Scorp. She's studied nearly all the textbooks 5 times this summer." Albus said with a chuckle.

"Does she always look so tense? She seemed.. distracted today." He said, yet I couldn't quite make out what term.

"It's probably the pressure, eating away at her. Being a Weasley comes with high expectations and big shoes to fill." Albus said matter of factly.

"I can't say I know what she's going through. After the war, my father was never the same. He doesn't like to talk about the war much. Mother says he was desolate, inconsolable. He would stay up nights just for a few hours of avoiding the nightmares. My mother describes him as being hollow. He was full of self-loathe and bitterness. Then after being with her he slowly changed. He realised he didn't have to be the man he once knew. I never knew the type of person he was but the man he became is my role model." With a thoughtful look in his eye, Scorpius smiled.

"If there's one thing he presses on me is that people can change. Maybe there is hope for her family to come around." And with a swing of his backpack, him and Albus headed for the door.

I couldn't move. It was as if my feet were stuck in place cemented to the floor. Taking every bit of strength I had a ran to the nearest statue and hid. As they passed by I tried my best to stay silent. Finally,they turned the corner.

I still didn't know what to think. All those things he said still had not sunk in. Seeing his face shift to sadness at the mention of his father was saddening. Under the surface, I was moved by his story. The way he was proud of who his father reminded me of how proud I was for mine. Perhaps we did share that in common.

"No." My mind thought. No matter what happens you cannot associate yourself with him. From this moment on you will not dare utter two words to him. This you must solemnly swear.

"I could never befriend him. He is a Malfoy and I am a Weasley it would never work."

With that said I walked my way back to my common room, attempting to forget the words I heard him utter to Albus.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry potter. Enjoy, xoxo Audrey**

 **Chapter 5: I'll be seeing you**

After walking to herbology it was as if my brain went into limbo. Classes carried on but I could not focus on them. My mind was still sinking in his words, drinking up what he claimed to be advice. Night soon approached as everyone parted the banquet hall.

Making my way up to the Gryffindor common room one question keep floating in my mind.

"Who was this Malfoy?"

He was another breed, unknown to me. Not at all like the Malfoy version my father spoke about. Rose replayed the encounter over and over in her mind. Only this time she noticed Scorpius for who he was. The mere glimpse of a potential friend yet the genes of enemy. His subtle yet confident approach to Albus. The concerned tone attempted to sound indifferent. **_He was in the same position as a was yet he was choosing to act on his own._** This was a Malfoy I was not prepared for.

Capitulated by thoughts I didn't realized I was walking up the final staircase to my Gryffindor common room.

"Ahem, password." Muttered the Fat Lady slightly annoyed to having been woken up, talking me out of my thoughts.

"Sherbert Lemon." I muttered apologicetally

After reaching my room I ran into something unfamiliar. Cases of Luggage. In the armchair towards the window sat a brunette, a book open in her hands. Oddly though she had no robes instead sporting a baby blue silk uniform. A blue hat nestled neatly on her head. Sensing my stare she looked up to catch me staring.

"Sorry for startling you I just wasn't expecting anyone up here. Who are you?" I said half curious half quizzical.

" It is I who should be apologizing, administration through me in here after scheduling my classes. I'm Esme Dubrois." She said warmly, extending her hand to me.

" I was told this was the only room available being a transfer." She continued.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Rose Weasley." I said, shaking her hand.

"I'm actually happy to have roommate. It was starting to get a little lonely here all by myself." So, where did you transfer from?

"Beauxbatons actually, mother and father wanted me to get an "enhanced education". Putting up air quotes at the last two words, making both of us laugh.

"Well they weren't wrong, you can't get a better education than here." I said reassuringly.

"I'm a bit nervous, tomorrow is my first day in your school robes. I hope I can blend in." She added.

With that being said we both bid one another a quiet goodnight.

* * *

The next morning started off like any other, except this time I had a friend to accompany me to the banquet hall. Astoundingly, Esme and I ended up having a lot in common.

"I cannot believe you've assisted aurors in recovering from post-traumatic stress in France." Looking at Esme admiringly.

"Don't look at me like that Rose. It was just volunteer work I did to appease my parents. To be truthful, it was a bit frightening to be there. Sometimes wizards would have flashbacks to their duels and start cursing other wizards." She spoke with fear in her voice.

"The one thing I learned from the experience that sometimes all you can do to help someone is listen to their problems regardless if you have advice to offer."

I looked at her and smiled thankful to having a received a knowledgeable roommate.

Our conversation was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Why can't you girls ever be gossiping?" interrupted Albus.

"I have yet to hear any other eleven year olds talk about aurors. And sadly, I'll probably be the only one." He continued.

Esme and I roared in laughter.

"Pardon us if we don't want to talk about the Wicked Sisters." I said teasingly.

"Hey!, Don't mock the Wicked Sisters, they're a great band." Albus said feigning insult.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. Albus Potter, nice to meet you." He said turning towards Esme flashing a grin.

"The pleasure is mine." She said returning a smile.

"I'd love to escort you lovely girls to breakfast but today is the day we discuss quidditch teams at the Slytherin table."

On that note, Albus darted to his table excited to hear their debate.

Attention Attention! Called Professor McGonagall.

"In part of the anniversary of the founding of Hogwarts, tomorrow morning students will be randomly selected into a mentorship program. Students will be given a mentor from the four different houses to learn about the culture and history of each house. More details will be given tomorrow." With that said, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and the feast began.

I looked around at the room, feeling excited. Reading about the houses was one thing I enjoyed but now I will be able to hear about them first hand. I looked towards the Slytherin table spotting Albus. He was laughing with his friends so carefree. I was excited to learn about his house. Maybe then we shall share something else in common.

Happy to see him so animated I turned towards Esme and began thinking of theories of what the mentors may tell us.


End file.
